


A God's Eulogy

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, this is for the prompt eulogy, this is short cuz im tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: Characters:Narrator: Preferably played by Kristen.Vita-Nex: The God of Mortality in Vlas-Kaj. Should be played with a calm and steady voice. Usually not very strong in emotion, but tends to have an edge of amusement in their voice when involved in shenanigans with the other gods. Preferably played by Queen.Churanak: The God of Chaos in Vlas-Kaj. Should be played as pretty excitable and dramatic. Mischievous and chaotic- as in their nature. Usually pretty loud. Preferably played by Bro.Absence: The God of the Void in Vlas-Kaj. Also pretty calm and wise, but can be very confused when it comes to the shenanigans of the other gods. Big older sibling energy- a bit tired and exasperated when it comes to chaos. Preferably played by Alex.All the fictional characters involved use they/them pronouns!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	A God's Eulogy

"Welcome, friends, family, and simple acquaintances who wish to give a farewell. We are gathered here today to mourn the snuffing of a candle, a brilliant death of a star, a final gaze upon the world fallen still. To send off the spirit of one we held dear."

Vita-Nex, God of Mortality, and speaker of these words, peered over the paper they were reading from. Their stare fell upon their partner, Churanak, God of Chaos- who was currently draped dramatically over a coffee table.

The chaos god was fully collapsed on the table, with their jaw hanging open and tongue stuck out in the hyperbolic appearance of a corpse.

Vita-Nex blinked slowly, before returning to the paper.

"Churanak, my dear partner and friend. God of Chaos, pinnacle of comedy, connoisseur of stealing my lunch, and lover of barging into my domain to show me a random bird child they stole. They were by my side for eons… always bringing a smile to my face."

Vita-Nex made a show of wiping at their eyes, which decidedly held no tears. They could feel their "dead" friend's pout from where they were positioned on the coffee table.

"I could only wish for the most peaceful journey to the afterlife for their soul, guided by my own hands," Vita-Nex slowly looked up from the eulogy once more.

"Oh. Also, I cannot believe that Churanak is fucking dead."

The god of mortality finally set the paper down. An awkward cough drove their attention from the scene.

In the doorway stood a white dragon- Absence, God of the Void. As was the chaotic and metaphysical nature of Churanak's domain, the door frame easily warped to be able to fit the dragon's body through it.

Absence slowly looked between the two winged gods. From Vita-Nex to Churanak- the latter of whom had still not moved from the coffee table.

"...What are you two doing?"

For once, Churanak the definitely-totally-a-corpse-don't-worry-about-it spoke, "I'M FUCKIN' DEAD, ABSENCE!"

..Okay, more like yelled.

Vita-Nex spoke with more of an indoor voice, "Churanak has moved on from this mortal coil. Such is life… I say, from experience."

Vita-Nex had a strait-laced look on their face, only betrayed by the hints of a smirk pulling at the edges of their lips.

Absence's confusion was visible on their face. "...We are gods, Vita-Nex. We are unable to do that."

A slight shrug came in response. "Sucks to be them, I suppose."

A sigh came from the dragon, who turned to Churanak. "Churanak, if I acquire you some fries will you cease being deceased?"

The suddenly-not-dead god sat up, "Hell yeah!"

Churanak quickly vaulted off the coffee table, sliding past Absence and out of the room- the latter following quickly behind them and out of the domain.

Vita-Nex felt a fond smile come to their face, and glanced at the files that had now taken a place on the floor.

A shame, really. They had put a lot of thought into that eulogy.

Oh well.


End file.
